In The Dark
by FangirlingFanatic
Summary: Arthur is kidnapped and dragged around for two months, and when he is found, won't tell anyone what happened. But Merlin is determined to help him and find out what happened to him. NOT SLASH just BROMANCE. T for a good reason. WARNING: Some themes that may be too intense for some readers. Will be listed in chapter author notes. P.S. Hopefully will be way better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen, what's going on?" Merlin asked as he caught her by the shoulder as she tried to speed past. Everyone in the castle was in an uproar, servants were rushing everywhere, the people were dashing around in the plaza and the sound of excited and edgy voices were drowning out any other sizable noise.

There hadn't been this much of a commotion since Arthur had been kidnapped by a barbaric raid on one of his hunting trips. Merlin had stayed in Camelot for magic related reasons but realized his error too late. By the time he met up with the hunting party, or what was left of them, three soldiers who had managed to escape by the mere luck of having been searching for firewood, Arthur had been taken. He still hadn't forgiven himself.

Gwen smiled at him widely and wrapped her arms around him quickly before replying with a wide grin, "They've found him!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Hey readers! Thanks so much for clicking this and I hope that this story proves not to be a waste of your time. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy! **

**This will be taking place sometime during season three. Correct me if I get things wrong, I haven't rewatched the seasons in a long time. I can't promise that my timeline will be right, so spoilers for season four will probably be minor if any. Sorry!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

He felt the wave of relief and happiness before he even processed it completely. They'd found him! "Where is he?!"

"The search party that found him should arrive before nightfall! They're going to hold a big banquet in honor of his return and even the servants are allowed to join in the celebrations!" She picked up the huge basket she had put down earlier and ran down the giant staircase that led to the throne room.

Merlin ran all the way to Gaius's room and burst through the door so recklessly that the door had it been a bit weaker, would've caved in. "Gaius!"

Gaius had been bent over a few beakers of odd colored vials. "What is it Merlin?"

"They found him!" He ran out of the room before Gaius could blink.

He needed to make sure he was there when Arthur returned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"It's getting late, shouldn't he be here already?" Merlin demanded impatiently as he watched the horizon darken.

"Patience Merlin," Gaius said even though he also seemed a little worried. The prince and the search party were supposed to have been here a while ago.

Before Merlin could give an excuse as to why patience was irrelevant, the clacking of hooves rang out and the sound was followed a few seconds later with cheers.

Merlin and Gwen shoved their way forward to where Morgana and Uther stood. The horses came into view and they easily picked Arthur out of the foursome of riders. He was covered in dirt, and his high-end clothes had been replaced by dirt colored rags. His hair and skin were so dirty that from the distance he looked like a light brunette and his skin looked tan even though he was pale. His boots had holes everywhere, and two large ones were worn into the heels.

The crowd in the plaza parted so that the horses could pass and Arthur made an effort to wave. He was worn out and had no urges greater than the one to fall asleep right now, but the kingdom didn't needed need to know how worn out their prince was. They didn't need to know the toll that the months had taken on him. Was it months? He hadn't counted the days.

As soon as he reached the plaza staircase he hopped off of his horse and hugged his father. His father criticized him for being taken, but also seemed to have genuinely missed him. He wiped his eyes and Arthur saw he was crying when he pulled away to hug the others. Morgana smiled at him, but Gwen rushed upon him first. He clutched her and for a moment wanted to kneel down and propose right there, just to make sure he would never lose her.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered.

"As did I," he replied. He lifted his face from her hair and clutching her tighter for a second released her. Morgana hugged him quickly, and Merlin hugged him next.

Normally he would have denied the embrace, but even though he would never admit it, he missed the clotpole.

He talked to everyone at the feast and avoided the topic of what happened while he was gone as much as possible. He just said that the smugglers had chained him to a cart and tried to sell him to the highest bidder. He was about to be sold to some sorceress when he had escaped. How, he wouldn't say.

He retired early. He was worn out and more than anything, just needed sleep. He had Merlin draw a warm bath and washed himself quickly. The water was murky brown when he finished. And tinged red. Arthur's body ached and burned from the assorted injuries. The belt welts all over his back, the assorted bruises that completely covered him, the angry red burn rings where the cuffs had relentlessly rubbed against his wrists. And the worst, the fresh knife slices from two days ago, when he had refused to obey.

He got dressed before merlin returned from taking his dirty salvageable garments to be washed.

He hopped into bed and fell into a restless and troubling sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**So, how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad! Expect some awesome bromance in the next chapter. And heart filled confessions. What happened to Arthur during his princenapping?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**FangirlingFanatic**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG. Follows and favorites? Thanks so much! I'm so glad you guys like it enough to follow and favorite it! I was really nervous this being my first story and all. Without further ado, chapter 2!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When Merlin arrived into the prince's chambers he was more than surprised to find that Arthur had already fallen asleep. He emptied the bathing basin and cleaned up everything he could without waking the prince up. He sat in the arm chair by the fireplace to scrub the newly mended and fixed boots.

Even though he tried not to, the warmth and comfort overtook him and he fell asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur sat straight up in bed and ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his wrists. They were sore, but the iron cuffs were gone. "They aren't there anymore," he muttered to himself. He heard someone shift in the chair by the fireplace. Probably Merlin with a great excuse as to being there. He laid back onto his side and tried to fall back asleep, but his mind was racing and refused to think of anything other than the last few months.

He cringed out loud at one moment that kept replaying. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and covered his face with his hands. His hands used to be smooth and clean all of the time, but now his hands were covered in thick calluses and healing scrapes. They felt almost foreign, like the hands of a slave, even the outdoor slaves and servants here in Camelot had less worked hands then his.

He fell onto his back and winced at the bruises and cuts that landed on the overly stuffed mattress. He heard Merlin wake up and watched as he clumsily got up and rubbing his eyes as he headed for the door. He glanced at Arthur and noticed he was up. He walked over.

"What are you doing up? It's extremely early for you and your pratty self to be awake," Merlin smiled at him and Arthur resisted the urge to playfully punch him in the shoulder.

He dug one of his palms into his eye, "Couldn't sleep."

"So, what happened while you were…" he trailed off looking for the right word.

Arthur decided telling him some of it might help him to get it out of his head. "The barbarians delivered me to some smugglers who were heading to some kingdom out of ours. They were auctioning us off to the highest bidder, there were some knights and members of royal courts that belonged to our allies. Most of them were sold in black markets in old caves. But they said that it wasn't safe to auction a prince in his own lands. They dragged me around with them, but one night they made a mistake and I escaped."

"Why didn't you escape earlier?" Merlin asked.

"They had chained my wrists to one cart and my ankles to another. I tried to break the shackles one time…" he looked down and tried to forget about it.

Merlin's forehead creased. "What?"

Arthur shook his head and some of his blond hair hang in front of his eyes. "Nothing."

"Arthur…" He stood up and tried to place a hand on his arm.

Arthur rolled his shoulder and walked toward the bed. He couldn't let Merlin see the tear roll down his cheek. He dug both of his palms into his eye sockets and caught his breath. He couldn't cry right now, he couldn't.

Merlin began to step toward him and he said in as steady of a voice as he could muster, "I'm going to bed."

He crawled under the covers and clutching his wrists, silently sobbed.

Merlin watched and made himself a promise.

He was going to help Arthur.

No matter what it took.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Thanks so much for reading this! What did you think? If you have anything you want to ask me about or even suggestions, let me know! Critics and compliments are welcome!**

**Thanks again!**

**FangirlingFanatic**


End file.
